


Почти на следующее утро

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop, ПВП, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian, Устоявшиеся отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто удивительно, сколько нетерпеливого раздражения Итан может вложить в свой голос даже сейчас, раскинувшись на кровати Уилла, обнажённый и разгорячённый. Кожа Итана до сих пор тёплая, влажная после душа, куда его заманил Уилл.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/333483">Not Quite The Morning After</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz">topaz</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти на следующее утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Quite The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333483) by [t_fic (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic), [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz), [topaz119 (topaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119). 



> Переведено с разрешения автора, [topaz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz).

— _Уильям_.  
Просто удивительно, сколько нетерпеливого раздражения Итан может вложить в свой голос даже сейчас, раскинувшись на кровати Уилла, обнажённый и разгорячённый. Кожа Итана до сих пор тёплая, влажная после душа, куда его заманил Уилл.  
— Итан, — передразнивает Уилл.  
Скользкой от масла рукой он проводит по спине Итана вдоль позвоночника и смотрит на следующую за ней мелкую дрожь. Когда они с Итаном наконец перестали сталкиваться, как шары в бильярде, и обнаружили, как легко им сплестись воедино, никого это не удивило. Джейн только закатила глаза, а Бенджи засмеялся, и хотя Уиллу хотелось бы верить, что этот смех выражал дружескую поддержку, Уилл знает, что, скорее всего, он означал неуместный восторг и продуманный план шантажа.  
Ещё меньше удивляло то, что после секса они оба падали без сил, дрожа, выжатые до предела.  
Уилл не спешит. Одним плавным движением он обводит изгиб ягодицы Итана; он давит недостаточно сильно, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь, но этого хватает, чтобы Итан зашипел, выгибаясь, требуя большего, и вот это — да, удивляет: удивляет, как легко Итан отдаётся во власть Уилла, и что так было с первого дня. Сказать, что Итан не проявляет инициативы сам, невозможно — Уилл знает, что и на смертном одре не забудет их первый раз, отпечатанный в памяти раскалённым клеймом; не забудет нависающего над собой Итана, Итана на своём члене, медленный, глубокий ритм его движений, сводивший их обоих с ума. Но лёгкость, с которой подчиняется ему Итан, обманчива, она не даёт представления о том, как чертовски сложно может быть всё между ними. Будь Уилл проклят, если позволит себе не оправдать это доверие — и потому вот они снова здесь, вымотанные очередной миссией, и единственное, чего хочет Уилл — это утонуть в Итане и послать к чёрту весь мир.  
— Серьёзно, Брандт, — говорит Итан. — Когда доберёшься в программе вечера до траха, я буду тебя здесь ждать.  
— Сейчас утро, — рассеянно отвечает Уилл.  
Ночка и в самом деле выдалась та ещё; операция — полный бардак, и полный мусор вместо разведданных. Уилл намерен предпринять что-нибудь на этот счёт в будущем, но пока позволяет себе отвлечься. Отвлечься на то, как легко Итан принимает сразу два его пальца, открываясь навстречу всего лишь с одним тихим, практически неслышным вздохом и еле заметной дрожью, которую Уилл улавливает лишь потому, что весь его мир сжался сейчас до одной этой точки.  
— И я знаю, что ты здесь, — Уилл наклоняется достаточно далеко вперёд, чтобы поцеловать изгиб плеча Итана, его сильную шею. — Не заметить тебя в моей постели довольно сложно.  
— Имеешь в виду, что не можешь отвести от меня глаз? — конец фразы Итан выдыхает, хватая ртом воздух, потому что именно в этот момент Уилл как нужно сгибает пальцы.  
— Даже если бы мог, не хочу.  
Слова вырываются прежде, чем Уилл успевает их взвесить, прежде чем успевает решить, а стоит ли вообще произносить это вслух. Осечка почти заставляет его перестать дышать. Итан просто оглядывается через плечо, тянется назад к Уиллу, притягивая его для жёсткого поцелуя, и Уилл отвечает яростно. Он не совсем уверен, кто на кого заявляет сейчас права, но вряд ли это имеет большое значение, по крайней мере, в данный момент.  
— А может, ты, не знаю, ещё и трахнешь меня, пока разглядываешь? — интересуется Итан с весьма достойной долей сарказма, но под ней — а Уилл очень-очень хорошо умеет слышать, что скрывается за словами, и Итану это известно — его голос срывается и дрожит в унисон с тем, как чувствует себя сам Уилл.  
— До этого мы ещё дойдём, — мурлычет Уилл, возобновляя несильные движения вперёд-назад, и улыбается в плечо Итану оттого, как это просто.  
Итан бормочет что-то, что подозрительно напоминает «динамо», но слегка подвигается и подтягивает колено к груди, ещё сильнее открываясь Уиллу. Уилл принимает его приглашение и добавляет к двум пальцам третий, целуя Итана открытым ртом, прикусывая плечо у основания шеи.  
— У нас впереди вся ночь, — говорит Уилл. — Спешить некуда.  
— Мне показалось, ты говорил про утро, — выдыхает Итан.  
Он толкается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Уилла, и Уилл замирает, пока Итан не понимает намёк и не расслабляется. Не то чтобы Уиллу не нравилось смотреть, как Итан трахает сам себя его рукой, но… не сегодня.  
— Уилл, — произносит Итан, и может быть, никто, кроме Уилла, этого бы не услышал, но теперь в его голосе едва различимый надрыв, отчаянье и желание.  
Тем не менее, он не двигается, и Уилл чуть сгибает руку, с каждым толчком продвигаясь пальцами всё глубже.  
— Вот так, — говорит Уилл. — Вот так; тебе же нравится, верно, нравится просто меня принимать.  
Итан молчит. Уиллу не на что полагаться, кроме хриплого рваного дыхания и чем дальше, тем беспомощней вздрагивающих мышц, но этого более чем достаточно. Итану это и правда нравится, а Уиллу нравится ему это давать, и, может быть, это лучшее из существующих резюме тому, что между ними происходит. В комнате тихо, лучи рассветного солнца просачиваются внутрь по краям толстого покрывала, наброшенного Итаном на окно, косыми полосами ложась на пол и кровать, безмолвно напоминая им, что они ещё здесь. Ещё одна операция миновала, и они по-прежнему дышат.  
Уилл не торопится: как он сказал Итану, спешить некуда, и этим стоит по возможности насладиться — и когда уже сам не может больше терпеть, он обхватывает Итана со спины. Пальцы сменяет член, Уилл глубоко входит и прикусывает губу, сдерживая стон — так хорошо чувствовать Итана вокруг себя. Он горячий и тесный, и всё равно впускает Уилла. Итан вздыхает всего один раз, тянется назад, чтобы сильнее прижать Уилла к себе; и сколько бы они ни трахались, как животные, сколько бы раз ни брали друг друга на полу и у стен, рыча, царапаясь и кусаясь, пока метки миссии не становились неотличимы от тех, что оставили они сами — большего им не нужно. Только так, кожа к коже, тесней, чем дыхание.  
Уилл глубоко вздыхает и хранит неподвижность; всё, что он сознаёт, связано и определено человеком, которого он сейчас обнимает, всё, что он чувствует, что видит, чем дышит. Даже когда Итан берёт руку Уилла и сплетает свои пальцы с его, обхватывая свой член и задавая неторопливый, размеренный ритм, Уилл не двигается внутри Итана, позволяя ощущениям захватить себя, чувствуя, как тело Итана напрягается, расслабляется, вздрагивает под напором подступающего оргазма.  
К тому времени, когда Итан кончает, Уилл уже сам дрожит, тело сотрясают спазмы, которые он не может сдержать — и всё же он там, где он хочет, где ему нужно быть.  
— Уилл, — говорит Итан, и голос у него тихий и хриплый, пронизанный эмоциями, с которыми Уилл не знает, что делать; он даже не уверен, что Итан хочет, чтобы он слышал их (но Итан знает, что Уилл слышит, Итан всегда это знает, Уилл не может притворяться, что это не так).  
Итан подносит их по-прежнему сплетённые руки ко рту, слизывая свой вкус с пальцев Уилла, чередует укусы и поцелуи, улыбается Уиллу в ладонь.  
— Давай, Уилл, ну, давай же, — говорит он, и большего Уиллу не надо, большего ему не снести.  
Он зарывается лицом в Итана, утыкаясь туда, где изгиб плеча переходит в шею, и кончает в ослепительной вспышке, от которой ему нечем дышать и не остаётся сил, но это неважно — он по-прежнему в безопасности, потому что рядом с ним Итан, а не кто-то другой.  
Солнечный свет уже утрачивает часть своей послерассветной резкости, когда они отодвигаются друг от друга, разминая затекшие от неподвижности мышцы. Простыни жёсткие, шерстяное одеяло кусается — но они здесь, они вместе, и Уилл слишком вымотан, чтобы доводить эту мысль до логического конца.  
— Ярко, — жалуется Итан, щурясь и ёрзая, пока Уилл не падает на спину, и тогда Итан вытягивается вдоль его бока, спиной к окну, пристроив голову Уиллу под подбородок.  
— Утро же, — отвечает Уилл с терпеливостью, которая впечатляет его самого.  
— Ну и пусть, — бормочет Итан; тёплое размеренное дыхание согревает ключицу Уилла.


End file.
